


Blank Space

by Fearlesskiki



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, THIS SHIP NEEDS MORE ATTENTION, Thomas can make anything light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Müller suffers from amnesia after a serious head injury and couldn't remember anything. His beau Philipp Lahm is trying hard to fill his blank space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Claudia Lahm and Lisa Müller don't exist.
> 
> *Everything in this fiction is just a fandom and not related to the real people and brands stated in the fiction.*

"Who are you?"

 

Philipp's heart shattered when he heard those words because those are the first few words that Thomas said after he woke up from that serious head injury he got in the DFB Pokal semi-final. It's been two weeks since that incident and nothing has been changed. Not even a slight progression made. Philipp has been in the hospital helping his beau to regain his memory but so far, nothing seems to work. Bastian, Manuel, Mario and some other colleagues had come to visit Thomas, but the tall Bavarian can't recognise a single soul. Philipp gave him an A3 size drawing block and a marker pen to write down anything the younger man remembers. In the first few days, the drawing block remains blank because, frankly speaking, that is exactly what his mind looks like. Blank.

 

It is summer now, most people are enjoying their holidays except Philipp and Thomas. Every day, Philipp will come to the hospital and tell Thomas a story from their sweet memories. Memories of their World Cup victory last year, the treble they won on 2013, Thomas' antics at the training ground and even their golf trips. But Thomas still couldn't manage to remember a single thing. Not even his own name rings the bell. At the 5th day, Thomas drew a football, which excites Philipp for few minutes until the taller man told him that he drew a football because he just watched a football match on the telly. On the 7th day, Philipp brought a football to help Thomas regain his memory. But before Philipp could give Thomas some warning about playing football indoors, Thomas has started to juggle the football and the ball accidentally hit and crashed the window. On the 9th day, Philipp brought some golf equipment and it ended up another broken window. On the 12th day, Philipp has even brought a replica of the World Cup trophy. But the only response he got from Thomas was 

 

"That is one ugly trophy."

 

This process has driven Philipp insane. The captain doesn't know how long he could take it. Sometimes he feels like strangling Thomas, although it isn't Thomas' fault that the younger man couldn't remember anything. And in other times, Philipp is kicking himself for not able to help Thomas regain his memory. Well, looking at the bright side, at least now Thomas isn't making any short jokes about him. But now Philipp actually misses Thomas' short jokes more than anything. He prefers listening Thomas making fun of his height rather than having a Thomas that sees him as a stranger.

 

What Thomas doesn't know is that Philipp constantly cries after the hospital visits. The Bayern München captain couldn't help it. Tears start to flow after he left the ward. But he will always try to pull himself together and put on a strong face every time he visits his boyfriend. Because right now, he knows that Thomas needs him the most.

 

It is a Tuesday morning, and Thomas has been staring at the piece of paper for a long time without writing or drawing anything. He looks like a lost puppy. The taller man didn't want to disappoint Philipp again so he tries to think hard for a few minutes, but he feels his head is starting to ache. The pain worsens as he continues to use his brain, and it became so painful that the younger man begins to howl.

 

"Argh!!! It hurts!"

 

"Stop, stop! Stop thinking!" Philipp cried as he pushes away the paper and pen to the floor. The older man wraps his arms around Thomas' shoulder and kisses the younger man's temple. And then he continues "Let's stop here today. We'll continue tomorrow, okay?"

 

Thomas starts to weep. He feels stupid that he couldn't remember anything. Philipp puts his hands through Thomas' hair to comfort the young man. Thomas looks at Philipp, and he asks

 

"Philipp, am I useless?"

 

"No, you're not! Don't ever think like that!" Philipp replied firmly. Thomas gives Philipp a nod. Philipp continues to stay at the hospital to accompany Thomas. He strokes Thomas' head until the younger man falls asleep.

 

The next day, Philipp gathers some photos of their families and friends to help Thomas to remember. As he reaches Thomas' ward, he overheard Thomas singing a Bavarian folk song. He knows this song. It is Thomas' favourite song.

 

_Iha Iha Iha oh~ [1]_

_Iha Iha Iha oh~_

 

As he opens the door quietly, he sees Thomas dancing the Schuhplattler[2] dance. The captain goes in the room with excitement.

 

"Thomas, did you remember something?" Philipp exclaimed. He jumps up and down with joy. As soon as Thomas sees Philipp, he stops dancing and joins the captain to jump up and down. Thomas also held Philipp's hands while jumping, swinging his hands back and forth.

 

"Why are you so happy, Philipp?" asked the joyful Thomas. 

 

"Because you remembered the song!" Philipp replied with a smile as continues to jump with Thomas.

 

"What song?" asked Thomas.

 

"That song! The song that you just sang!" Philipp answered.

  

"What did I just sang?" Thomas gasped. He stops jumping and starts to think. But he couldn't remember what he just sang. "Oh no, I forgot what I sang!"

 

"Iha Iha Iha oh~" Philipp sang as he does the Schuhplattler dance, miming his boyfriend's dance moves, trying to refresh Thomas' mind. But Thomas gives him a clueless look. Philipp then stops and sighs, he says, "Never mind." 

 

After all the jumping and dancing, Philipp and Thomas sit on the hospital bed for a rest. The captain takes out a bottle of juice from his bag and hands the drink to Thomas. "I got you some passion fruit soda. It's your favourite."

 

"Thank you!" said Thomas as he gulps the drink after opening the bottle. Philipp watches his boyfriend as the latter drinks the soda like a little kid. The captain waits for Thomas to finish his drink before he starts Thomas' daily "homework". Philipp takes out the stack of photos for Thomas to identify. The first photo is Thomas Müller.

 

**Thomas Müller**

"Okay. Let's start. Who is this?" Philipp asked.

"Oh, I know! This is me!" Thomas grinned as he answers.

"And what is your name?" Philipp asked.

"Tho-mas... Müller!" the taller man answered.

"Gut[3]." Phlipp responded.

 

**Philipp Lahm**

"Who is this?" the captain asked as he holds a different photo.

"That's too easy. It's you." Thomas replied with a wink.

"Correct! And what is my name?" asked Philipp.

"Philipp Lahm!" Thomas answered.

 

The first two photos are going well. But it doesn't really count. These two photos are just a starter for Thomas to identify. Philipp has been teaching Thomas his own name and Thomas' own name every day. It's already two weeks and Thomas should get these two names right by now. The real challenge is the people other than themselves. Does Thomas remembers any of them? He wonders. Philipp picks a new photo and asks Thomas.

 

**Mario Götze**

"Okay, now who is this?"

"His eyebrows are perfect," Thomas replied with his eyes gazing at the photo.

"Focus! Who is he?" Philipp gives him a serious face.

"I don't know," Thomas replied with a frown.

 

**Lukas Podolski**

"What about him?" asked Philipp as he holds another photo.

"He looks like a clown." said Thomas.

"He's Lukas, your international teammate," Philipp said.

 

**Miroslav Klose**

"Do you remember him?" asked Philipp as he picks a new photo.

"Is he our boss?" asked Thomas.

"No, he's Miro. He used to be our international teammate" Philipp replied.

 

**Manuel Neuer**

"You should know this." said Philipp as he holds a photo of Manuel.

"Is he a model?" asked Thomas.

"No, he's our goalkeeper Manuel," Philipp replied.

"I don't know him, but I wanna know about him more. He's so sexy! Grrr..." said Thomas with a sexy tone.

 

**Bastian Schweinsteiger**

"Ahem... next one." said Philipp as he quickly holds a new photo.

"Ooh! I know! He must be my dad!" said Thomas with a smile.

"Wrong!" Philipp answered.

"Your dad?" Thomas continues.

"No. Thomas, we're not playing guessing games," Philipp answered. He sighs and continues "He's Bastian, the vice-captain in Bayern and captain in the National Team."

"Why does he have so many grey hairs?" Thomas asked.

"Erm... Never mind," said Philipp as he takes a look at the photo and then puts down that photo.

 

Philipp pulls out another 5 photos of friends but Thomas still unable to recognize any of them. Feeling downhearted, the captain hopes his boyfriend is able to recognise the next one.

 

**Julian Lahm**

"This one?" asked Philipp as he holds the last photo.

"Ah! He's so cute!" said Thomas.

"Can you remember him?" asked Philipp. He looks at Thomas with big brown eyes, praying that Thomas would get this one right.

"No," Thomas answered with a sad face.

"It's okay." Philipp sighs as he puts down the photo. He is very disappointed that Thomas couldn't even remember his son.

 

The captain spends the next couple of hours accompany his boyfriend and telling him some football stories. Before he leaves the room, he keeps one of the photos and leave the rest at Thomas' ward in case Thomas could remember them.

 

The next day, Philipp comes back to visit Thomas. Thomas looks different today. He looks super confident and he is smiling like a sunshine. The taller guy kisses Philipp's forehead before walking to the bathroom. Philipp looks around the room and he spots a piece of paper at the table. There are some writings on the paper. Philipp takes a closer look at the piece of paper, and he finally has a smile on his face.

 

 _Thank You For Loving Me,_   _Pocket Size Kapitän[4]_

_P.S. I know you hid that photo from me_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Iha Iha Iha oh - It's the lyrics from a song called Esellied (donkey song). It's a traditional Bavarian song.  
> [2] Schuhplattler - a type of Bavaria folk dance  
> [3] Gut - 'good" in German  
> [4] Kapitän - "captain" in German
> 
> I wanted to write a memory loss story. I love portraying Philipp as someone that is smart and caring, not just the serious captain. I was torn between Philipp/Manuel, Philipp/Thomas, and Philipp/Bastian when I wrote this. But in the end I chose Philipp/Thomas because Thomas can make anything fluffy. Manuel is a close second, though.
> 
> This story is inspired by Christoph Kramer's memory loss in the World Cup, and also the line "But I got a blank space baby, And I'll write your name"
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
